Feliz cumpleaños
by Laura Paty
Summary: Olvidar el cumpleaños de la persona más importante para ti puede ser algo que detone finalmente aquellas emociones guardadas en el interior


— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Gritaron todos en la casa Tatsumi al hombre que con sus gafas no parecía realmente importarle lo que los demás hacían en esa mesa.

Esa tarde todo había salido mal desde el inicio, Morinaga había olvidado el cumpleaños de su sempai. Demasiado ocupado en una nueva vida, con personas nuevas que había conocido y por supuesto con responsabilidades que al inicio no deseaba pero que ahora se volvían inherentes a su ser.

Una mañana sin nadie en un departamento pequeño, lo hicieron pensar que las cosas no iban tan bien en su vida. Cada día era igual, levantarse, asearse, desayunar un café y una dona en la esquina, la escuela, los experimentos y al final terminar, cerrar cálculos, reproducir los experimentos que solían fallar, cenar algo en la esquina y dormir. A pesar de eso y de que al inicio había muchas llamadas, mensajes y de todo, poco a poco las cosas cambiaron lentamente.

Por supuesto que verlo una vez cada mes, era muy esperado para Souichi Tatsumi, no podía negar su soledad y aquellos mimos tan perfeccionados, tan listos para llevarle a los extremos en lo que respectaba al placer y el amor, lo dejaban complacido aunque no pudiera aceptarlo directamente. Pero la vida cambia, los amigos se hacen de recuerdos y de memorias que se plasman en uno mismo, esos que no se olvidan pues se llevan en el corazón. El problema era que cuando trataba del amor, era otra cosa, Souichi podía notar algo distinto, cada visita había algo diferente. Primero Morinaga se notaba más independiente, llegaba a no consentirlo, ahora buscaba que ambos salieran a comer, las subsecuentes visitas dejó de asear el departamento que no era suyo, dejó de lavar trastos y ropa que no le pertenecían. Al final, la última visita que correspondía a una semana previa a su cumpleaños, le había sorprendido con un regaño:

« ¡No sempai, usted no puede golpearme! Merezco respeto y las cosas no pueden seguir así, no puedo venir a recibir insultos, o golpes. Estoy cansado de llegar a un lugar donde apesta a tabaco, donde parece que estoy robando los besos que deberían ser recibidos por usted y sobre todo a no escuchar reciprocidad»

Así fue que no había llamadas, ahora había algunos mensajes a su celular que preguntaban por cosas sin importancia:

«Cómo va tu día»

Pero Souichi Tatsumi como siempre respondió con un monosílabo que terminó por mermar los ánimos de Morinaga. El chico de cabellos azulados, no tenía romances de oficina, menos alguna persona que fuera especial, ya que en su corazón existía únicamente el profundo y apasionado amor que siempre había brillado por Souichi. A pesar de eso, su autoestima ahora le impedía arrastrarse, ir a rogar por amor y mucho menos ser tratado como basura por alguien a quien apreciaba tanto. Había tranquilidad también en sus ratos de ocio, había libros, habían cosas nuevas. Solía charlar en mensajería con su antiguo amigo Hiroto, con la señora Matsuda y con Kanako.

Suspiraba apesadumbrado las primeras noches luego de volver de Nagoya, pero los días curaban su soledad que se llenaba con trabajo y amigos nuevos.

Las cuentas y las facturas de la realidad, se apegaban a nuevos estándares de cosas que parecían indispensables ahora. Había decidido luego de seis meses así, el no volver a tener una aproximación de tipo romántica con el hombre que amaba debido a sus desdenes. Lo había dejado claro, luego de celebrar anticipadamente el cumpleaños de su tiránico compañero, debido a que no podría estar el día esperado.

Por más que intentó recordar la fecha para llamarle, algo en su cabeza borró aquellos pensamientos, eran las juntas, las pruebas y los errores en el trabajo lo que ocupó su cabeza. Agotado luego de eso, se recostó sin pensar en nada más que en terminar lo pendiente. Al despertar, la llamada de una compañera suya lo hizo pararse de la cama veloz a la ducha y al trabajo, los resultados habían sido hallados en el nuevo medicamento que dejaría una suma millonaria a la empresa, eso significaba un bono especial a los empleados del proyecto. Veloz se apresuró hasta su lugar de trabajo y mirar que era cierto, aquella sustancia poseía las propiedades indicadas y exactas con los cálculos que se habían corregido. De inmediato entregaron los informes, y esa misma tarde llegaron todos los miembros de la junta que controlaba el lugar. A punto de hacerlos pasar, una llamada en su teléfono con el nombre de Souichi Tatsumi detuvo un instante a Morinaga que quitó el sonido, para no ser molestado nuevamente. Se olvidó de aquello hasta llegar a su departamento donde yacía en el suelo y al lado de su puerta, el hombre que solía ocupar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí Souichi? Los ultimátum lo hacían remiso a decir algo, no podía aceptar razones nuevas a pensamientos que ya estaban bien cimentados. Si Morinaga había recibido de su parte afecto, y aceptación, ¿por qué pedía más? No podía ser tan egoísta para no ver que hacía demasiado por él al aceptarlo en su departamento y en su cama. Más que otra cosa ya no lo empujaba tan seguido, ni había rechazado los besos aunque no los correspondía la mayoría de las veces. Odiaba sentirse tan frágil luego de que se retiraba, era tan distinto para él que no tenía un motivo para hacer todo. Había una rutina, debía rechazarle para sentirse normal, era parte de lo que él era. No iba a decir un día que había cambiado, aceptar de alguna forma que ese ser, era de vital importancia en su vida. Porque era "su vida" para hacer lo que le placiera con ella y si Morinaga quería unirse dependía de él, no de lo que pudiera decir o hacer.

Y ahí estaba la familia completa reunida, estaban su padre, Tomoe, Kurokawa y hasta Isogai, pero no estaba él, no había un solo mensaje y lo peor es que no estaba ni molesto uno con el otro, pues había un buenas noches del día anterior. Se había vuelto indiferente y distante, exigía cosas que no pensó darle, ni menos decirle. Si sus golpes no eran con mala intención, eran un castigo merecido al igual que sus insultos o sus desdenes. Era necesario para mantenerlo a raya, al menos eso creyó Souichi al pensar en aquella fiesta donde nadie notó nada en él distinto, o al menos supuso que aparentaba actuar normal. Cuando preguntaron por su ex asistente, refunfuñó un poco y Kanako explicó sobre su partida. Su hermana era la más cercana a él y sabía perfectamente que su hermano sufría en silencio o en negación, que era lo mismo para alguien que rehusaba tener sentimientos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — gritaron todos cuando la chica detuvo las cosas diciendo frente al pastel que su hermano tenía:

— Anda hermano, porque no pides de deseo que Morinaga regrese a Nagoya.

— ¿Un deseo? No soy de esos que piden deseos, menos creer en que puedan volverse reales. Mucho menos pediría algo así.

La magia no existía en el mundo real, no había una entidad para devolverlo a recorrer sus errores y modificarlos. No había un boleto de avión a Hamamatsu de parte de su tía para enviarlo a ver al hombre de su vida y tampoco había alguien intuitivo y boquiflojo para darle consejos de amor, a alguien que no parecía necesitarlos. Era la realidad que topaba fríamente con un tirano. Había un vacío tan tajante en su corazón que cuando su padre contó la historia del día de su nacimiento, su madre vino a su cabeza para hacerle sentir esa calidez que sólo había encontrado en los brazos de Morinaga. La señora Hana Tatsumi, lo había enseñado a amar, a su pequeño y antisocial hijo que no tenía idea como agradar a otros por su falta de empatía. Pero sentía, ahora luego de tantos años en compañía de ese hombre de cabellera azulada, se había acostumbrado a escuchar sus risas y sus lamentos, a ese aroma que lo cubría luego de una noche entre las sábanas juntos. Así que el tirano mandó un mensaje esa noche para saludarlo, un saludo que no recibió respuesta por primera vez.

Toda la vida había estado para él, para responder y atender cada minúsculo capricho, sin embargo ahora un mensaje sin mirar le dolió justamente el día que se celebraba su nacimiento. Durmió ahí en casa de su tía, refunfuñando por su hermano y su pareja que parecían estar más felices que nunca. Todo eso le recordaba que él solía tener ese afecto, las miradas, los toques en las manos y las sonrisas. No había una cura mágica para lo que padecía, tenía que aclararlo y por esa razón es que en cuanto amaneció, se despidió de su familia y tomó su mochila con su computadora, yendo directamente a la estación de trenes para llegar a Hamamatsu.

La maldición que no esperaba, es que al estar frente al departamento del que tenía la dirección, no estaba nadie para atenderlo. Tampoco estaba él respondiendo su llamada y mucho menos sabía donde laboraba. Se sentó hasta quedar dormido, ya días y días de no descansar, de estar ahí apesadumbrado y molesto lo tenían agotado. Pero qué recibimiento fue ese de parte de Morinaga:

— Buenas noches sempai. — Morinaga había llegado muy tarde, estaba agotado, había bebido un poco y por supuesto que tenía esa sensación que le impedía lanzarse a los brazos del hombre frente a él.

— ¿Morinaga? — Se puso de pie trabajosamente con ayuda de quien le extendió su mano. De inmediato la duda en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sempai?

— ¡Qué, qué hago aquí! … — Unos instantes de silencio y luego esas ganas de desquitar su enfado con una bofetada se contuvieron de inmediato ante la mirada fría, más que nada había algo tan distinto que los tenía apartados.

— Si… ¿Qué necesitas? Viniste desde Nagoya, son varias horas de viaje en tren, demasiadas. ¿Me dirás que algo ocurrió con tu familia? ¿Algo necesitas de mí?

— Nada, nunca he necesitado nada de ti, ni lo voy a necesitar, realmente me pregunto ¿qué rayos hago aquí?

— Lo entiendo, ¿era yo no es así? — Morinaga no estaba dispuesto a esconder sus pensamientos, si realmente lo quería tenía que decirlo de una buena vez. No podía soportar más abusos o rechazos injustificados.

No obstante, el otro era un bruto, alguien que detestaba sentirse frágil.

— ¡Claro que no! Tengo motivos más importantes para venir hasta aquí.

— ¿Y cuáles pueden ser?

Nuevamente el silencio, Souichi se había sonrojado algo que indicaba que sus intuiciones eran ciertas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro e Morinaga que aunque lo hacía sentir bien, por otra parte no era suficiente para saltar a sus brazos como todas las veces.

— Pasa, por favor, es algo tarde y hace frío.

El interior se puso cálido con el termostato, entraron hasta que Morinaga miró la mochila vacía con la computadora. Y suspiró.

— Entonces, vienes así improvisadamente, sin maleta, sin cosas, para verme, debes decirme la razón, esa que creo saber, pero que si no la dices no puedo hacer nada.

La vergüenza llegó a las mejillas de quién no quería decirlo, había demasiados sentimientos en su cabeza, esos que apabullaron cada idea, no podía más, estaba enfadado, dolido por su olvido, y feliz de verlo. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para no ser visto, sus manos temblaron y fue abrazado por Morinaga.

— Sólo necesito escucharlo una vez… que me quieres, que no puedes vivir sin mí. Yo podría dejar todo por ti, pero no puedo seguir a alguien que no desea ser seguido.

Una voz apesadumbrada se escuchó luego de eso:

— Te olvidaste de mí…

La palabra cumpleaños pasó por la cabeza del tirano y los brazos que lo sujetaban por la espalda lo apretaron más, con ternura.

— No he podido hacerlo… simplemente aunque quiera, permaneces ahí. Aunque sepa que jamás voy a poder vivir contigo tranquilamente, aunque entienda que sólo puedo verte un poco porque no me soportas demasiado. Aunque… no me ames como yo a ti… y lo acepto, pero esa es la razón de que yo intente apartarme de ti. A veces es tan difícil…

Un empujón de Souichi, se zafó de los brazos que lo tomaban de forma tierna y nuevamente esas ganas de liberar su enfado, su pesar y todo lo que se acumulaba en su pecho. Las lágrimas no paraban, no soportaba que dentro de sí quisiera decir tantas cosas que no sabía cómo expresarlas.

— ¡Malnacido! ¡Cómo te atreves a exigirme más! Yo estuve ahí para ti, ¡maldita sea! Todos esos estúpidos años, te acepté, te pedí quedarte, las últimas veces no puse peros a que tu hicieras todo eso. ¡Qué rayos quieres de mí!

— No lo sé sempai… Sou… He querido, he soñado tantas cosas contigo. He tenido tantos planes para nosotros y a pesar de que sé que es imposible, todavía no me he rendido contigo… sólo quiero quedarme a tu lado por siempre, ese poco tiempo que tú me regalas. Sin embargo, no es igual ahora, nada es igual, antes hubiera yo desesperadamente caído entre tus brazos, tomado tu cuerpo y arrancado por la fuerza eso que me quema aquí dentro… Pero no más…

El tirano deseaba, más que nada decirle tantas cosas, le dolió horrible que dijera que de cierta forma se había rendido. Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños y no paraban esas lágrimas, odiaba estar ahí expuesto mirando ese par de ojos verdes que reflejaban desdicha.

— ¡No sigas! ¡Basta!

— No puedo callarlo más, no lo soporto, no puedo ser el único aquí que piensa tenemos una relación, porque así es, porque has estado cuando enfermé, cuando me gradué, cuando sufría por la tesis, en los desayunos, en la comida, en la cena, los cumpleaños y hasta en mi cama.

— ¡Guarda silencio!

— No… no quiero hacerlo más, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dime…

Pero no hubo respuesta, eso provocó las lágrimas de Morinaga, era una forma de demostrarle que no había un futuro al lado de ese hombre. Nada lo iba a hacer cambiar, siempre iba a ser el mismo y a pesar de todo lo amaba profundamente, aceptaba esa poca agua fresca que era tenerlo para él un fin de semana robado cada mes.

Un suspiro del chico de cabello azul rompió el silencio, caminó algunos pasos a la cocina, iba a ignorar nuevamente sus sentimientos.

— Debes estar hambriento, te calentaré lo que ha quedado de ayer.

— ¡No! ¡Yo también estoy cansado! ¡Estoy harto de ti y tus dramas! Si te digo algo te me vas encima y si no te pones así, sonríes como si quisieras llorar, buscas chantajearme.

— ¡Chantaje has dicho! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Retira eso que has dicho! ¡No voy a aguantarlo más! ¡No te soporto! ¡No volveré más a Nagoya!

La única cosa que jamás esperó escuchar era eso, algo guardado en las dudas y las largas horas uno sin el otro, no era esperado, no era algo que pensara ocurriría.

— ¡No puedes! ¡No voy a permitirlo!

— De todas formas ya casi no nos vemos, qué más da para ti. Tú tienes una vida allá.

— Prometiste quedarte, ¡cobarde! ¡Lo dijiste! Y de todas formas te largaste aquí.

— Tú no me querías ahí, te molestaba mi forma de ser tan empalagosa, tan efusiva. ¡Dilo sempai! Para qué me quieres ahí o mejor ya déjame libre, yo merezco ser feliz.

— ¡No es verdad!… Tu… ¡tú malnacido! Tú que nunca olvidas nada ¡olvidaste mi estúpido cumpleaños!

Morinaga se quedó boquiabierto, ¿De verdad le importaba aquello?

— Siempre dijiste que esas fechas no eran importantes. No sé porque vienes a reclamarme eso.

— Y qué hay de tu palabrería "Es importante porque yo celebro el nacimiento de la persona más querida para mí" ¡Pero me vale un comino! Me largo fuera de aquí, no necesito tu lástima.

— Siempre será lo mismo contigo... tal vez nunca se me volvería a pasar, si solo dejaras de pensar que no necesitas demostrar nada, de asumir que todo lo sé... pues sabes que ¡no adivino Souichi! Porque yo te amo. ¡Te amo entiendes! Me iré contigo por una promesa, por unas palabras, porque te adoro y no quiero estar lejos de ti más. Dilo, anda, dime porque me quieres contigo.

Se quedaron ahí de pie, uno frente al otro en silencio hasta que Souichi por fin habló:

— Es que no quiero que estés lejos… Pero tienes un trabajo, una vida aquí, creo que mejor me voy.

Esas palabras de escape no eran propias de su sempai, no iba a dejarle ir luego de decir algo a medias nuevamente:

— Si tu quisieras serías parte de ella, como yo he tratado de…

Souichi se detuvo un momento, realmente había intentado con todas sus fuerzas de ser parte de su vida pero todo el tiempo él lo había rechazado, a sus silencios siguieron las palabras de su ex asistente:

— No seas cobarde, eres un hombre igual que yo, dime, dime lo que sientes.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Diablos! Es que te necesito para sentirme bien.

Morinaga lo tomó de los brazos.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Te hago sentir bien? Dime, que sientes, cuando me ves, cuando nos besamos, cuando te hago el amor. Cada vez que te digo que te amo.

Morinaga se apoyó en la barra mirando en la madera como buscando una respuesta, evadiendo al que causaba su pesar.

— No… no lo digas así… — Los ojos verdes inquisitivos no dejaron de observarle. Ese sonrojo que se esparcía en su piel suavemente hasta darle ese tono tan hermoso.

— Si, si, lo digo porque lo sientes, necesito saberlo, por favor, no puedes dejarme así. Que pasa en ti, en tu cuerpo y tus pensamientos si te doy un beso, una caricia o…

Un segundo miró a otra parte, Morinaga pensó que quizá era tiempo de dejarle ir, hasta que de pronto unas palabras masculladas se hicieron audibles:

—… Es fuerte, duele, se agita mi corazón, siento que me desespera, me quema por dentro como cuando te vas. No puedo soportarlo.

— Llevo meses sin intentar tocarte, porque dices siempre que te chantajeo, en algún momento quise creer que lo pensarías y verías la verdad, sin embargo... ¿crees que me gusta pensar que te estoy forzando? cuando creía que me amabas por mí...

Souichi volteó a verlo respondiendo asombrado:

— ¿Todavía recuerdas eso? Se suponía que lo habíamos dejado en claro. No se trata de forzarme, ya lo dije antes y lo repito ahora. Es sólo que no tenemos la misma tolerancia a cosas como esas.

Morinaga hizo un chasquido con su boca y suspiró, estaba realmente enfadado pero más que otra cosa sentía que el mundo daba un vuelco, la última llamada para un tren del cual no tenía el boleto:

— Ya no sé qué pensar de tanto que dices. — algo dentro de si se estrellaba, la última vez que pensaba preguntarlo, así que llegó hasta él y acarició sus brazos con ambas manos con ánimos de entrelazar sus dedos a los del otro: — Sólo dilo, di que me quieres, ¿verdad? Porque me sientes como parte de tu familia.

Y aunque sus expectativas, pedían poco, una justificación para quedarse, realmente no creía que el tirano pudiera aceptar un poco aquello:

— Más, eres más… más que todos ellos, eres al único que soporto, al que quiero ver siempre.

Esas palabras tan esperadas, decían más que todo lo usual, sobrepasaban los límites de lo que ese tirano podría decir. Tomó entre sus manos suavemente el mentón de su amado sempai, para darle un beso. Un par de chicos que lloraban se abrazaron tiernamente en ese beso que les permitía probar las lágrimas del otro, había sido dicho por primera vez. Era tan fuerte ese sentimiento que no podía más que ser expresado entre los besos. Eran los "te amo" de Morinaga una y otra vez. Así como suspiros que entre uno y otro beso dejaban a Souichi decir esas palabras muy bajito, como irresistiblemente entendiendo que el sentimiento que reflejaban era mutuo. No había duda en la correspondencia de lo que se percibía en ese par de hombres.

Una vez más y por vez primera, entre las sábanas ambos no dudaron un segundo en expresar de forma física los sentimientos y toda esa tensión que los dejó rendidos hasta amanecer.

En el desayuno un par de pastelillos con una vela:

— Feliz cumpleaños amor…

.

.

.

Feliz cumpleaños a todas mis bellas amigas que no pude felicitar por andar apurada con el trabajo. Lamento no aparecer demasiado, pero aquí me tienen trayendo este especial de cumpleaños para uno de mis personajes favoritos. Las quiero familia tirana.

Además, gracias a Gaby por la hermosa ilustración y por las correcciones pertinentes. A Anita por el apoyo n-n. Y a todas las que me regalan una lectura.


End file.
